


I Missed You

by Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds/pseuds/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds
Summary: This girl did not take the usual approach: get picked for a quest then pick two random people who you've known for thirty minutes. No, she picked the most experienced guy here and the best healer. Fuck that girl and her sensible logic.Or Nico is upset and missing Will when Will gets chosen for a quest. (I know I suck a summaries)





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic on this site. Sorry if it sucks. Hope you enjoy.

It had been four weeks since Will left. FOUR! He said he would be back in a week but he wasn't. Nico took note of this as he lay in his bed after breakfast. For four weeks he has had to sit at the Hades table. He didn't mind much but he liked it better when Will was there.  
Nico had just turned sixteen three days before Will Solace left. Will had promised the quest wouldn't be long. Nico had begged to come he hated the feeling that someone he loved would die and he couldn't do anything about it. Just how it happened with Bianca.  
Will promised Nico he would be back within a week not to worry he would be back and there life could go back to normal. Will left with Percy and some Athena kid who was new.  
This girl did not take the usual approach: get picked for a quest then pick two random people who you've known for thirty minutes. No, she picked the most experienced guy here and the best healer. Fuck that girl and her sensible logic.  
Usually, after breakfast Nico and Will would sit in the woods and talk for a few hours until they started training but, since the son of Apollo was not there, Nico was left staring at the ceiling in the Hades cabin waiting for Will to get back.  
“Hey, Nico. Can I come in?” A voice asked Nico looked at the door to see Annabeth standing in the doorway.  
“Yeah sure.”  
Annabeth walked in and sat at the end of his bed. “You doing okay?”  
“Yeah, I just really miss him,” Nico said.  
“I understand. I really miss Percy, ” Annabeth added. “Everyone's worried about you. Do you want to come out and train with us?” She asked after a few beats.  
“Stupid ass girl and logic that makes sense. She should have done just what everybody else does, pick two random kids you just met not experienced people.” Nico sat up to see Annabeth. “Like I get why she wanted them to come, but still no one does that.” He said irritatedly.  
“I know! Like she should have taken that on Hephaestus boy she was talking to and the Demeter kid who she showed up with not Percy and Will.” Annabeth replied matching his tone. “What did they do to get dragged into this?”  
Nico suddenly looked really sad instead of irritated. “W-what if something happens like last time? What if Will dies?” He asked Annabeth.  
“Nico di Angelo, ” she scolded, “we cannot afford to think like that. They will come back they have Will who’s excellent at healing, and Percy who is too stubborn to let someone die.”  
Nico smiled, “I know but I'm just so worried that I will never see him again. L-like B-Bianca.” Nico was fighting back tears. He hated crying especially in front of people.  
Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder not sure if this would make the child of Hades uncomfortable. Nico did not flinch she took this as a good sign. “I know it's a scary thought. I can't imagine how you feel actually going through that.”  
Nico looked up at her. “C-come on let's go meet the others.” Nico stuttered. Annabeth smiled at him.  
Nico was distracted during practice a Hecate kid disarmed him easily. He was vaguely aware of everyone talking when he went back to his cabin. Ugh Will just come back already I miss you. Nico thought while getting onto his bed. It was dinner time before anyone bothered him again. Piper had come in and told him it was dinner time so he got up and went to dinner.  
When Nico went to sacrifice to the gods he gave a simple prayer. Look I don't know who to pray to anymore just please make sure will gets home safely and soon. No reply as usual. After dinner, Nico went back to his cabin and fell asleep.  
Nico slept peacefully or as peacefully as a demigod can sleep. He had just gotten dressed when Annabeth rushed in not even bothering to knock.  
“They're back.”

 

 

“Will!” Nico screamed. “Your back!” Nico then tackled the son of Apollo into a hug.  
“Hi, Sunshine,” Will said in return. “Missed you too.”  
“Don’t call me Sunshine Tesoro,” Nico said half-heartedly, burying his face in the older boys shirt.  
“I love you Neeks,” Will said holding Nico closer if that was possible. Nico responded by gripping onto him tighter. “I-I missed you so much.”  
Will had become aware of Nico crying. “Don't cry Sunshine did you really miss me that much?”  
“S-shut up Tesoro,” Nico said weakly.  
“For the record, I missed you that much,” Will said leaning down to kiss Nico. They were both vaguely aware of the world moving on around them. Percy and Annabeth reuniting the Athena girl talking to Chiron. They didn't care. They were together again that's what mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this. If you are interested in Harry Potter, Ducktales, or Magnus Chase I will probably be writing some fics for all of those at some point. But don't hold me too it.


End file.
